


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Not too much, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, i write a long time ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 707 stole Elizabeth the Third and replaced her with maybe something too human like? Jumin gets curious but ends up being something a little more unexpected but welcomed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this three years ago :0 I first posted this on Wattpad but decided I wanted to transfer this here because why not?

' _Why are you at my place_?' Jumin typed fast as he monitored the cameras of his house.

 

' _I'm taking the most precious cat of all time lolol_.' Seven typed back. It took some while but it was was mostly since he was putting Elizabeth the third in a tote bag.

 

' _Take the cat out of the bag Lucile_.' Jumin said as he saw the red haired boy getting ready to leave.

 

' _No can do but I did leave another one..._ ' The hacker texted back

 

Jumin raised a brow. What could possibly be a replacement for Elizabeth the third. No other cat could merely be precious as her. Either way he had work to do so he would need to type back no. Looking up he saw a door swing shut. The animal abuser got away with it. Jumin cussed at himself how could he let a guy like that pass by with his cat?

 

"Assistant Kang I need to leave early due to some important issues.", Jumin spoke into a little buzzer that would automatically go to his assistant.

 

"But sir you still have paper work with a company to do.", she tried to reason with him.

 

"This is a matter of life or death. I can't waste any more time on this who knows if she's dead.", Jumin mumbled the last sentence no need to get his assistant involved unless he said to.

 

Grabbing everything he headed over to his place. There wasn't anything strange happening on his way there so something had to be going on. As soon as he made it to his house he didn't hesitate to park his car correctly he just ran to the door. He slammed open the front door not being cautious to his surroundings. Examining the room everything seemed normal. He took a few steps in wondering if it would trigger anything and cause him some trouble. Nothing happened to him.

 

'Kittens have a lot of energy don't make the other one wait on you~' Seven texted him.

 

Jumin looked around the surrounding area once more. There was something on his counter top. A black remote control. There were simple settings that even a toddler could understand. Yet the wonder of what they setted off was too much. He slowly turned the knob on the 'High' bar. Nothing happened so he thought that it probably didn't it wrong. Turning it down he suddenly turned it up to the highest volume.

 

"Mgh!", a faint yell was heard from a closet.

 

Jumin crooked his head and turned it off. It could either be a life or death situation if he opened the closet and died Seven was to blame and Elizabeth gets all the inheritance. However, if he did live what could possibly be in there was a high variety. Quickly he opened the door to look in shock. A white cat trembling trying to claw his way out but sadly had his hands tied behind his back.

 

"Why are you here Zen don't you hate cats?", Jumin questioned as started to untie Zen.

 

Well he clearly didn't see the gag in his mouth. The model was wearing a rather kinky outfit to say the least. White lacy set of undergarments, cat ears, and a tail the was barely visible thanks for a cloth to cover his ass. Finally, as he finished untying Zen the boy removed the gag to let out a huge gasp. He let his jaw have a moment to adjust to not having something annoyingly block it.

 

"So what are you doing here?", the business man questioned again.

 

"Well I was practicing my lines for a new musical and then Seven just comes randomly to knock me out. I have no clue to why I am here but there's something in me.", the pretty boy explained still confused.

 

Then realization struck Jumin. This is the replacement of the day. But why Zen of all people doesn't he know his hatred for cats? And if he didn't well he must be a really clueless guy since Zen practically wore a sign saying 'I hate cats' in the group chat. Still his curiosity lingered around. Now he needed to play with his cat. Despite being clueless over the Zen thing he wasn't dumb to know what play meant.

 

Pulling out the remote he turned it up to see if any reactions would happen. Of course something happened with Zen giving a muffled moan. His hips pressed down with all the control he could manage to put out. Hands clawing on the wood of the closet as if he'd die without it.

 

"Jumin stop it.", Zen weakly said as he flight to not let a moan slip out.

 

'Dammit he found out why couldn't he be more clueless?', Jumin thought annoyed.

 

"We're already here and technically it's your fault I left work early for the day, so let's have some fun shall we?", the business whispered roughly into his ear.

 

Zen whimpered of what they'd do. Soon he left out a hitched moan. The vibrator sped up as the bar rose up. It felt pleasurable to say the least bit it was embarrassing. What would Han think of this side a whore side one to sell themselves out? Sure looked like it but no.

 

"Jumin please stop that.", Zen begged this time.

 

"No fun.", the dark hair male said with a grin that spread across his face.

 

He walked close to the model reaching for the tail. Pulling on it with amusement the other couldn't help but squeal. He let out a breathy moan while Jumin put in back in. Han decided it was enough of the closet. He need to come out of it.

 

"I've seen that cats love boxes and since you're a larger breed maybe you don't so let's find the next available option.", the rich man said as he tried to help support Zen up.

 

"No, that embarrassing.", the other tried to reason out.

 

Staring down at him was he being serious? He already had a vibrator in him and was actually enjoying it what more could he want? Still it had to be where they both were comfortable with it. Helping Zen stand up either way, he put him to sit on the edge of the closet. Now this was unexpected he actually kneeled down. The actual Jumin Han kneeled in front of Zen a guy who always fought with him.

 

Now the white haired man couldn't protest. It was just the feeling of being exposed to another person let alone Jumin in such a way. He was going to open it mouth until he stared in awe. The business man was licking his dick like a popsicle. Slowly he took the tip into his mouth giving Zen immense pleasure.

 

"Jumin.", he purred out.

 

"Hm?", Han hummed back.

 

The vibrations were with great satisfaction. He could barely stop from rolling his hips. Just a faint "hmph" was all that brought him to reality. His face looked down to realize it was Jumin sucking the tip and now trying to take more.

 

"Sorry about that.", he apologized looking down in shame.

 

"Well you do need punishment for not telling me what you'd do before hand.", Jumin said with a grin on his face.

 

Zen was wondering to what he meant before he saw the same black remote being pulled out. The Silvered hair couldn't help but stare in disgust and in joy. He felt the vibrations spread through him. His body fell back as he yet again clawed at the wood.

 

Jumin let out a groan in amusement as he went to grab the other. Now if Zen wanted to protest he might as well leave him as he found him. But no one was going to protest if their body was already saying yes to every touch he gave. He moved him to the couch where his body laid twitching by the lower half. His dick still throbbing from only having his too sucked. The cat tail moved as Zen stared flush.

 

"Do it.", the model whispered at first.

 

"What?", Han asked in complete wonder.

 

"Fuck me here, hard, and dirty. I'm horny but I'm not going to let a vibrator be a poor excuse to why I cum.", he explained with a more harsh voice.

 

"Well we do want to prepare you.", Han said grabbing firmly onto the tail.

 

He pulled in out slowly giving himself a groan from Zen. Then he thrusted it back in with full force. Doing the same process over he decides raising the volume wouldn't hurt him. Zen arched his back seeming to cum but gave a groan for he didn't do it.

 

"Put it in now. I'm close and I'm sure I have to be loose enough who knows how long it's been.", Zen begged picking up his legs with such boldness.

 

And with such boldness is what brought Jumin satisfaction. He pulled the vibrator out seeing the hole try and clench for something that wasn't there. Jumin stripped from his pants and underwear. The scene of Zen was enough to excite him so lube wouldn't be mandatory. Hopefully his precum was enough at cost.

 

Zen stared at the dick. Such an amazing size with its thickness and length how come he's ending up with him in this situation. Waiting for Jumin to be done with his little show his back tingled as he felt the tip of the dick kiss his hole. He tried his best to look calm and reserved but failed at the end when he felt Jumin thrusting in. He started to moan with hints of pain.

 

Jumin took his time there was no rush. They had all day so they could probably do many positions as they felt. As soon as Zen seemed to loosen up it was back to thrusting until it was all in. The boy reached for the older one's hand and held it for security.

 

"Hurry", he begged as his voice began to sound rough and chalky.

 

Jumin started to crease his mouth before getting serious into pleasuring Zen. Keep a rough yet steady pace he made sure the sound of skin slapping could be heard. The model unraveled as he felt the joy of it all entering his body. His moans increase in volume along with the restrained feeling of wanting to cum. Reaching out for Jumin he clinger onto him.

 

"Feels really good!", he moaned out trying to make the thrust get faster.

 

Jumin understood this action and reached for the boys lower body. Taking a hold of his ass he made sure he started to do slow by hard thrust into him. Zen squealed feeling the way that he was being pounded into. He felt close to cumming maybe not as close as Jumin but hey he was getting close from the beginning.

 

With a groan of immense pleasure he came on both of the abdominal regions. He tried to regain his breath while his lower body would twitch in trying to recover. Shaking off the feeling of ecstasy he let out collected breaths waiting for Han to be done with his own deeds.

 

The way that the spams Zen has was heaven which made it irresistible to not cum. Maybe he didn't make it dramatic as Zen did but it felt dramatic. The way that the hips rolled to get a taste of every part he made the white hair boy moan. Cum pouring in hot pools of the sticky texture. Gripping onto the 'cat' he waited until it was finally over for him.

 

Pulling out Zen passed out on the couch from exhaustion. He didn't have these high expectations from Han. Truthfully he though the man would be like a total virgin. But this virgin was no new deal to the sex department. Feeling a hand on his chest he looked up to see Jumin pressing his hand there.

 

"Wear more lingerie if we meet up again you look good in it.", he whispered.

 

"What are we in a sex scandal?", Zen cried out while hitting Jumin with a pillow next to him.

 

"Well we could be more.", Han suggested while leaning down to kiss him.

 

Zen didn't refuse this but rather felt happy? Now it was something unplanned for the day but the turn of events was positive for each other. Now if only Jumin could contact 707 to where he got that vibrator.


	2. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some enjoyment what more to do than indulge again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I made this a good month after the first one? There’s still a lot of errors but i hope it’s still enjoyable.

Three hours already passed. They were well rested and ready for what to do next. Jumin wanted to have more fun with his new replacement but Zen was probably trying to make sure his ass wouldn't end up sore. Slowly Han realised that he still had everything other then the vibrator in him. The man got shamelessly hard with just them image of the boy awake with his ass showing in the air.

 

"Stop teasing me.", Jumin said moving his hair out of the way.

 

Zen raised a brow. What was the guy talking about? He hasn't even said anything or done anything to be asked that. Opening his mouth he took time to consider it. Jumin would give him 'punishment' if he said anything bad and by now he'd give it for every little thing.

 

"What do you mean?", Zen still asked.

 

"Your ass or just you body. So exposed to show of it with a lewd vibe I can eat it up.", Jumin said letting a hand rub in the inner thigh.

 

The other make flinched at the contact of it. Looking up at Jumin he felt embarrassed what said was true. He did feel sort of exposed with the underwear hardly covering anything part. Still only a pervert would try and take advantage of him. Zen turned to see the business man

 

"You could pull back.", Jumin said as he pressed his finger nails on the slim thighs.

 

The model didn't really know what to do. It seemed like the best option but something just said no. Turning around he now laid on his back giving the other a vast access to his crotch. Jumin stared amused by the reaction.

 

'Like he's never seen a dick before. His personality is one!', Zen thought as he felt the hand drop instead of rising.

 

Feeling everything he felt his hole get rubbed against. Slim fingers nudging in so slowly he wanted to take control. However, that'd just make him look desperate. Not doing so I felt a finger inside him. Wincing in pain it felt horrible not have something at least wet enter him. Still something in him made it feel like it was supposed to be in there. Letting out a soft moan he covered his mouth.

 

"I don't recall asking you to be quite.", Jumin said moving so he could tower on the other.

 

Kissing Zen's lips he felt the fingers of the other touch his face. He went down planting kisses being careful not to leave any visible marks. Getting near his abdomen he looked down giving a light chuckle. The sight if the man being hard just from kissing and one finger made him look adorable. Feeling the lacy underwear he kissed over them. They felt soft and silky obviously high quality material.

 

He let his mouth pull the underwear down reviling something that was his and only his. Seeing the dick be swollen in eagerness and the red head twitch in excitement. Going down he licked the shaft putting the tip in his mouth. Slowly he went a but lower stuffing the dick in his mouth. Despite the model not having width he did have some pretty good length. Still that was to keep to himself since right now he was getting ready for his throat. He knew Zen wouldn't have much control and start rolling his hips in pleasure.

 

It was on time to where he'd thrust his hips forward. Taking it down he tried his best to not gag at the feeling of it pushing down on his throat. Zen opened his mouth letting out a squeal. He felt the throat meet his head. His balls tightened his breath staggered and he knew he was close to his ecstasy. Panting desperatelyJumin started to pull back only to go back deep. He'd do it slowly making him wither in desperation.

 

"Jumin please I'm begging you go faster. I want to feel it.", he cried out letting his hips role in needy pleasure.

 

Letting out a muffled chuckle this is what the man wanted. He wanted the male to be desperate. Call out his name like no one else. Make him crumble and lose that high horse. Going faster he moved his hands to spread the ass checks ever so slightly.

 

Finally, he came the dramatic climax. Arching his back he poured everything out not caring if it was even Jumin's throat. Letting out a loud moan he screamed the mans name. Once all done he collapsed back onto the bed. His breaths were hard and suffocated.

 

Han stood back up wiping the cum off his face. He chuckled at the sight at the model. His chest swelling then deflating. Jumin stood up leaving Zen to wonder what would his plans be next. Trying to sit up hr had the feeling of two hands on his arms. It was, of course, the business man doing something weird. Trying to move his hands he felt something keep him from doing so. Those were restraints well just a tie with a hard knot keeping his hands from moving forward.

 

"Why are you tying my hands?", Zen asked clueless to what the older man was planning.

 

"Your going to ride me. You preform well so let me have a live performance.", Jumin said pulling Zen forward.

 

The boy's body lunged forward. Getting tossed and turn his ass pressed against Jumin's flaccid dick. Zen couldn't help but get turned on by the while situation. Rubbing his ass over the dick he felt it get erect ever so slightly. Grinning Zen couldn't help but get satisfaction from it all. His hips grinded eager to see the serious man squirm to the feeling. A soft moan was heard.

 

Looking down he saw Jumin have an erotic expression. One that would never describe the man. Smirking he moved hips burying enough to feel something on his hole. Trying to look under he noticed how pressed up he was with the guy's dick. Letting out a soft moan he started to feel body heat extract from his body. Continuing to what he was doing he felt Jumin grab his hips making him stop.

 

"Put it in.", Han commanded his voice being rough.

 

Zen would've protest or at least try and shove the man off from embarrassment, but his hands were still tied back. Trying to stand up he wondered how would he do it without something even helping him aim inside. Soon enough he decided to try and use his hips. Aiming his hole he felt the pressure of the tip cause shivers down his spine. Going low he felt his dick twitch in pleasure.

 

A moan with a mixture of pain and pleasure filled the room. He could feel the size of Jumin stretch him out and pulse every time he got a bit closer to the base. Wishing he didn't have his hands tied back he fell forward. His desperate noises were heard by the other even if he wanted to keep shut. Jumin chuckled at the sight.

 

"I'll help you with this.", he whispered reaching his hands for Zen's hips.

 

He grabbed them pushing the man down. The model's body jolted up as he felt everything in him. Han helped him ride him again by pushing him non the chest backwards. Now he had a front row seat to how the replacement was. Zen had staggers in his breath hoping that he would feel something other then a pulse inside him.

 

Jumin started to thrust into Zen getting pleasant reactions from the other.The model has he hair moving side to side bouncing in the rhythm of the thrust. They moved in sync feeling great together. Zen, already sensitive, felt everything probably better. His moans were lewd and loud as he felt tears of pleasure build up.

 

"I'm close Jumin.", he cried out while moving his his hips even faster.

 

"Well then cum nothing's holding you back.", Han said using his hand to rub the other.

 

Zen climaxed with having the cum go on the businessman's chest. His chest swelled as he gasped for air. Jumin want far from cumming as well. Moving his hold he let out a few grunts before cumming into Zen. The warm chum had his legs spaz and his neck stretch back.

 

"Too much.", he said before going back.

 

He was exhausted. Jumin pulled out to see some leak out and drip down the guys legs. His breath was stable as he went to untie Zen's hands just like before. He may be rough naturally but he still had a soft spot to be kind to someone he found dear. Cleaning up a bit of the mess he stayed their by Zen’s side drifting off with him.


	3. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super big time skip for something cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help but want my boys to be happy in life so I made this chapter. Also a lil Mc x Jaehee joke at the end for everyone who wanted to to be gay with the local closet.

Zen laid on a bed wondering to himself what was next. It had been say so around a year since the pair had got hooked up by Seven and stayed serious. Everything lately had been going downhill. Not that anything was going bad just the it was seeming to be constant nothing was different. The dates they had were just about staying indoors their relationship to be a secret. Zen never really bothered to mention this but it was something important to him because he also didn't want to ruin the business man's reputation.

"I can tell when you're awake.", Jumin said staring at him a frown on his face.

"Has it been that long? Aren't you the observant type.", the model tried to avoid talking about what was he thinking.

"What's bothering you? Don't lie to me.", Han whispered moving his hand to touch Zen's.

"I'm not going to say.", Hyun protested.

"Come on don't be that way just say it.", the business man pushed on trying to get an answer.

The amount of time and effort Jumin put into Zen for an answer was probably the most he had seen. Yes, the man was caring and all but not to this point. Looking at Jumin the younger one put his hand on his face.

"I'm getting tired of the same. Why do we have to be a secret why can't we just try and tell everyone? I must sound selfish but this has been bothering me for so long.", Zen explained starting to feel a bit teary. 

Han stared wide eyed about what the other said. It kind of hurt to hear that but he as well kind of did agree. Looking down he sighed then looked back up.

"I feel the same way. It gets a bit frustrating into not having actual dates out in the public. There are many places I've been meaning to take you but the risk of rumors happening again are always on high.", Jumin said furrowing his brow.

Zen looked up glad that they both had felt the same way. Now they laid there in total silence wondering what was there to say. The feeling of happiness towards each other spread across the room.

"Let's do something.", the business man suggested.

"Like what, it's the middle of the night?", he asked raising a brow.

"Well let's go outside.", Jumin said pointing to a window in his door.

"Okay then but what are we going to do?", Zen questioned as Jumin's finger got placed on top of lips.

"Shh.", he whispered getting off the bed and motioning the model to follow him. 

Zen did so and went wherever the older one told him to go. Their final destination was at the door of Zen's backyard. It wasn't a place really like to play like a usual backyard but rather still sophisticated. Imported flowers kept at the best condition and into a color scheme that blew people's mind away. In the middle there was a long pool that had fluorescent lights making the pool stick out of everything. 

This wasn't the first time, however, since during the summer they had went together inside. Looking at Jumin, Hyun wondered if he should go inside. Han looked at him a he started to strip into his boxers. Zen, already in them, just stoof and watched his boyfriend strip from them. Watching the older male enter the water he kneeled near the deep end waiting for Jumin catch up. He saw the brunette emerge and as he was going to say something he got pulled in.

A loud splash into the water was heard as Zen shut his eyes feeling himself float quickly to the top. Making it to he top he took a deep breath and looked around for Jumin. Turning around once more he saw the male with his hair covering his whole face. Zen, who wore a ponytail, had no fear to have his hair all over the place since it was usually in a ponytail.

"You look like an idiot.", the modeled chuckled.

"An idiot that has more women falling for him.", Jumin said back with a sassy tone.

"That doesn't make me envy you I only get jealous.", Zen chuckled as he went towards Han.

The business raised an eyebrow smirking to know what was going to happen. His body went back to a wall and he let his arms open wide. However, Hyun had different ideas reacher then a hug. Kissing Jumin's collar bone he started to go further down leaving hickies to mark his man. 

The brunette got the hint quickly and helped himself to get on top of the marble edged pool. Opening his legs Zen stared amused. One year and you could read a persons eyes that was for sure. Swimming near the visible growing crotch his lips seemed to part carelessly. His mouth hovered the dick and recklessly started to kiss even with the fabric atop. Starting to suck on it Jumin put his hand on top of the head.

"Take it nice and easy or take it deep and rough.", Han whispered the second option rough and seductive.

Zen groaned at the second option and took off the fabric quickly. Jumin's hand pushing down as Zen had put the head of cock in his mouth. Gagging on the girth and length that Jumin had it turned him on. Swirling his tongue all over the dick he helplessly tried to rub himself off with the smooth stone of the pool. Moaning as he felt Jumin taking control of his actions he felt weak and helpless only getting turned on of the actions.

When the business man pulled his hand away, Zen helped himself by trying to touch every sensitive part of Jumin. Licking under the tip he could tell that it sent shivers down the others spine. Hyun kept this going until Jumin said that he'd be cumming. He swallowed the head and felt the warm fluid flooding his mouth. 

Pulling away Zen tried his best to swallow it all the rest pouring it on the outside of the pool. He saw the older man extend in hand so he could pull him out. Zen already having trouble with his legs and depending on his arms had a rather rough time trying to get out. Finally, when he did his first thing to do was lay down on the smoothened concrete. 

"Such a shameful way to get hard.", Jumin said as he kneeled to touch Zen's pulsing erection.

Zen let out a soft moan as Jumin started to rub him off. Moving his hips to the slow rhythm he begged for more. Getting stripped from his only article of clothing his erection was surly pleased by it all. 

"Jumin hurry I want you, all of you. Well not all but your dick inside of me.", Zen cried knowing by the many times he's done this it always work with Jumin's sadistic self.

The man got hard from the words but smirked. He knew the trick he knew what it was all about. This time, however, he wasn't going to be playing dumb. Moving Zen into a doggy style he took time to admire the guy's features. Knowing how much he desired he blew a puff of air on his twitching hole.

"Bend your back to let me see you ass.", Jumin ordered helping by pushing the back down. 

Now with everything being reviled to his enjoyment now it was time to prepare. Using his hands to spread out the checks he started to lick the hole. Feeling it trying to suck in the tongue the man couldn't believe how desperate he younger one could be at times. Giving what the other wanted he was greeted with a loud moan as he inserted the tongue. Moving it around he could feel his boyfriend's leg giving up. 

"Stop it do it now.", the white haired male begged.

Jumin just pretended to not hear and kept going. Eating out his boyfriend he moved his hand to touch the neglected dick of his boyfriend. Squeezing it he felt it twitch in the palm of hand. Zen kept screaming out his moan in hopes that the older one would be pleased. But despite Han enjoying the moans he just wanted to feel the way Hyun squeezed around his tongue so tightly. Pumping he stoped squeezing the dick so hard.

"Jumin stop teasing me do it. Ravish me and do me so badly that in need to cancel practice.", Zen tries to convince actually getting Jumin's attention.

Feeling to tongue leave his hole wanted something to fill him up to the brim once more. Now sensing that Han was rubbing himself on the boy's cheeks he can't help but tease a little more. Zen who was already frustrated into wanting this to happen he realized that maybe they should take it slower. Why have it like all the times when he could just try and be more patient. 

"Jumin I want to see your face.", Zen said blushing with his ears turning red.

The older one didn't reply but just let Zen ride him. Have the paled haired ride him he looked at him with his broad hand over his chest. Such admirable beauty in such a private angle.

"You wanted to see my face.", the business man said smirking at the other.

Zen nodded in agreement, but it just ended up being a bit more awkward then he had hoped for. Grinding his hips for sure this wasn't the first time he had done this. Already wet and stretched he stood up a bit to get a full admiration from his angle . Lowering his hips he moaned in the satisfaction of feeling the little burn from the stretched. He bucked his hips and started crying out his moans in pleasure.

"Such a lewd body but so gorgeous whilst being.", Junín said using his hands to use a brute force when in came to thrusting.

Zen felt like his dick had swelled in the feeling of needing to cum. Moving not his lips part letting out more sweet sounds he made. He used his hands to balance in Jumin's chest and just stared down at him. He felt the older one move his hand.

"Such defined features that everyone sees but I got lucky to see them in more personal way.", the brunette said enjoying this whole time.

To be honest the lighter haired male didn't know why he was complimenting him but it sure felt nice. Riding the dick he felt no need to announce that he was cumming to he just did. Letting his cum spurt out he grabs Jumin's hands as he lifted his hand to make it easier to grab.

Jumin's moved his hips to try and help himself. Thrusting a bit more rough he finally came inside the male surprised that he wasn't pretty far behind. They both breathed heavily trying to come back to their senses. 

"Zen you always looked so beautiful despite me not admitting. Yes, with your narcissistic personality I've actually got to know more about you. To be honest it wasn't probably the best of beginning to a relationship but for sure as hell it's gonna be one to remember. I just want to say that I love you.", Jumin said blushing.

Zen pulled out giving a questioning look. They did have their times where they'd just say all these lovely things to each other but this seemed different.

"I love you to. From the way you stay bold and stern all the way to how you could be so gentle and forgiving.", Zen cooed as he went to a side of Jumin to hug him.

"I just have on question."

"Yes?"

"Would you want to marry me?", Jumin's whispered into the others ear.

Hyun launched up looking surprised. He stared at Han wondering if he was hearing correctly. Looking the other wide eyed he just needed a nod to breakdown. Tears streamed of joy despite not even coming out this was definitely on way to. Later on they got their rings to where knowing that they were officially engaged. Telling the RFA first, going to close friends, and then out to the public shaking media up. 

"Finally they admit they're gay! Jesus some people should just be comfortable or at least give some hints. I thought that Mr. Han would at least trust me or Zen trust you, MC.", Jaehee exclaimed.

Mc looked at Jaehee with a tearful face. 'Yup, they need to come out', MC thinks as she lays on the assistants bed wearing a friends forever shirt.


End file.
